


Pale And White And Silk

by Ast



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ast/pseuds/Ast
Summary: Takeru shows Yamato his new lingerie.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Pale And White And Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags and please use the back button if this is not your thing.

"I don't know, honest," Takeru says as he unbuttons his shirt, "told her it was for my sister. Why in the world she actually bought it -," the cuffs are carefully opened, and he looks up at Yamato with dark eyes and perfume-faint hesitance, "I suppose I could have used the girlfriend excuse, but you wouldn't believe how many people just assume that I'm tall for an eight-grader."  
  
"You'll grow out of that," Yamato assures him and swallows as Takeru pushes himself up from the couch to get himself a glass of water. He drinks it with his back to the living room, in carefully measured gulps, carefully putting it down in between so that the process takes thrice as long as it would have for a man who was thirsty.  
  
"I bought them in different stores, there was just no way - I think the other one thought it was a joke or something, the way she smiled at me. Well, I did get it, anyway - "  
  
The smile on Takeru's face is dreadfully transparent as he makes his way over to where his brother is sitting and stops in front of him, worrying the bottom of the loose shirt.  
  
"You're a braver man than I ever could be," Yamato tells him but can't force himself to smile, and Takeru nods as the smile fades. His eyes, which up until now had been casually fastened somewhere around Yamato's collarbone, meet his for a second, and then his brother is bending over to take off his socks.  
  
"I guess. It wasn't a big deal, it's not like I'm ever going to meet any of them again."  
  
Beneath the black cotton is thin, translucent material that look startlingly out of place under the gray fabric of Takeru's pants. Yamato is given no time to think further about that; Takeru doesn't pause as he straightens to unbutton the trousers of his school uniform and lets them fall.  
  
"Oh," is all Yamato can say as he stares at white silk stockings clinging to his brother's legs, up to where the garters come down from somewhere beneath the loose shirt.  
  
"I - " Takeru starts, but doesn't finish. He shrugs of the shirt instead, and stands before Yamato in nothing but a classical set of white lingerie.  
  
"I bought the garter belt online," he says too quickly. Too quickly, pale and with his hands reaching up to cross themselves, uncross, fidget with the hem of the lacy panties that are just barely keeping him inside and _dear lord he is shaven bare_.  
  
"Okay," is all Yamato can say as he shamelessly devours the display. Takeru is the very image of innocence waiting to be debauched, in the lacy white underwear, the minimal bra that still pools on his flat chest, the stockings and the nervousness that is barely containing something much deeper.  
  
"So," Takeru says after another ten seconds, shaky voice betraying the flirtatious tone of the word. He takes a step closer and lifts a leg to rest it beside Yamato on the couch, and a naked testicle promptly falls out of his panties, right in front of Yamato's face.  
  
"You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen," Yamato answers honestly and reaches out a finger to touch the soft skin of his brother's right ball. It yields nicely under his touch, and Takeru draws a sharp breath as his hips jump slightly. "God," he breathes as he cups the underside of his brother's half-woken erection in his palm, pressing against the smooth fabric of the underwear as Takeru pushes into his hand with a quiet sigh.  
  
"Nii-san," Takeru whimpers thinly and rests his hands on the back of Yamato's head. Yamato moves his right hand to caress his brother through the silk, nose along the naked skin, before he pulls back to truly look at the display before him.  
  
Takeru is breathing heavily, still pale and dark-eyed, but his hands, now on Yamato's shoulders, are firm. The virginal illusion is broken by the erection straining against the fabric of the panties, not helped by Takeru already hanging out a little. Yamato can't help it - his tongue slips against the thin skin of Takeru's sack, tasting soap and musk and letting his brother feel the broad, slick rasp. He pulls it into his mouth to tongue it more thoroughly, and Takeru sobs dryly for the next two minutes and clutches at Yamato's hair.  
  
"Fuck," Yamato says as he leans back to take in the whole picture of his brother in silk and lace. If this _thing_ between them can be called a relationship - and it feels like one, acts out like one, except that they hardly can go on dates or hold hands in public and know that they are so, so, so lucky that their parents work overtime more often than not - well, if it is a relationship, this is the upside of it. For years of puberty and raging hormones, he is positive that he has never been this turned on in his life. Part of him is ashamed for having mentioned this at all when Takeru asked, with the way Takeru carries himself and obviously need to fight himself not to cover himself up, but there is another part of him that is all the more aroused by his brother's hesitancy. He is fairly certain that he wouldn't have noticed if Taichi came into the room to turn on the TV as long as his brother is standing in front of him like this, all pale skin and white silk and badly suppressed shame.  
  
He stands up - hardly taller than his brother, now - and cups Takeru's jaw with both hands before he leans in to kiss him. He tries to do it softly, but the thought of having Takeru like this drives it into a faster, harder act. He feels the hesitation in Takeru even now, but his baby brother lift his hands to clutch at Yamato's, so he ignores it and instead lets one hand travel downwards to finger at the strap of the bra on Takeru's right shoulder.  
  
He lifts his arms obediently as Takeru lifts his t-shirt, and lets them hang by his side as his brother unbutton his trousers and pull them down without making any comments about the fact that he isn't wearing anything underneath. He steps out of them and kicks them aside, and close his eyes as his brother touch his naked shoulders and pushes him down onto the couch again. He opens them as he leans back and Takeru crawls into his lap and sits down, and then leans in to kiss him again.  
  
He gives up on holding back when Takeru's arms come around his neck; he slips a hand down to his thigh and draws it up between his legs, slipping up beneath the panty to follow the cleft until two fingers are pushing against the puckering. The other one ends up around his brother's back until Takeru sits back to heave after breath and caress the skin at his waist.  
  
"I want to fuck you," Yamato tells him as Takeru's right hand dips down to stroke him lightly, "like a dog," and the left hands comes down to massage his balls as Takeru's breath hitches at the last word, "from behind," Yamato says, and they are both heaving for breath as he takes hold of Takeru's hips and pulls them closer to himself.  
  
"Nii-san, ah," Takeru whimpers with his arms braced against Yamato's chest as Yamato slides further down in the seat in order to give his hips leverage to buck against the silk covering his brother's groin, "Nii-san, please, I want you to - we should -" a barely-suppressed groan, "not here."  
  
He pushes away from Yamato to stand up, and Yamato follows him into the hallway, relishing in the view of his brother from behind. They have an extended pause against the bathroom door with one of Takeru's legs around Yamato's waist by the time they manage to break apart, and then Takeru walks past his own bedroom, and instead meets Yamato's eyes square on as he rests a hand on the doorknob of the one beside it.  
  
"On _Mom's_ bed?" Yamato chokes, and Takeru gives him a meaningful look and says nothing as he walks into the room and switches on the bedside lamp. Yamato follows, and wonders if this is revenge for the whole thing as he sits down and leans against the headboard.  
  
"Good," Takeru sights into his mouth as he follows to kiss Yamato softly, and then crawls backwards until he is facing his cock, "can I suck you?" he asks, and presses his tongue against the slit of the head.  
  
"Please," Yamato whispers, and cups the back of his head as Takeru gets comfortable on his elbows and breathes against his abdomen for a few seconds, "please do." Takeru sighs again, and gently guides his brother's erection into his mouth, warm and wet and soft and alive around him.  
  
It is one thing to live out a familiar fantasy - odd, perhaps, but not really unusual. It is something completely different to do it on their mother's bed, with childhood pictures of himself and his brother smiling down at him and the familiar smell of her perfume everywhere around them as his brother works him with his mouth. It is beyond raunchy - it is downright perverse to be so turned on in this room, by Takeru on his knees with that pert, silk-covered rump in the air as his head is bobbing up and down between Yamato's raised knees.  
  
Downright _wrong_ , like everything with their relationship, so Yamato close his eyes and lean back to enjoy the feeling of his brother's mouth and tongue and hands on him, until he starts to feel a bit too close to coming yet.  
  
"Takeru," he whispers hoarsely and pushes at his head, and his brother obediently releases him and sits up.  
  
"You're so fucking sexy like this," Yamato mutters as he leans in to kiss his brother and push him backwards onto the bed. Takeru's arms come up around his neck as he parts his knees for Yamato. The stocking-clad feet rest against Yamato's calves as the boy quietly keens beneath his brother, hips moving just so and Yamato can't help but thrust back. He moans loudly as he pushes himself up on his elbows to pound his brother into the mattress, losing himself in the warm body beneath him and the jerky cries Takeru makes every time they come together. He only stops when he notices his brother's head bouncing on the very edge of the bed, at which point he leans down to kiss him hazily.  
  
The panties come off after they crawl back up on the bed. It is a tedious process which involves the garters being loosened and the garter belt removed, before Yamato slips the underwear over his brother's buttocks and knees. Takeru is past the fear, laying against the pillows with his legs parted and his cock standing up between them. He stares expectantly at his brother, and Yamato runs his hands from the stocking-clad heels and up to the straining erection. He thumbs at it, caress the hairless scrotum and take a hold with one hand as the other tease the naked balls. Takeru close his eyes and sighs, breathing heavily and open-mouthed as Yamato lets his left hand slip down to rub against the puckered hole.  
  
"Turn over," he whispers and Takeru obeys, spreading his legs as he buries his face in a pillow. Yamato slips his hands up beneath him to massage his balls, and slowly moves backwards until his hand is rhythmically pressing against the opening. "Do you have any lube?" he asks, and Takeru nods into the pillow and gestures towards the bedside table - where, indeed, both lubricant and condoms have been laid out. Yamato slicks a finger and rubs some extra at Takeru's anus before he works it inside. It slides in easily - Takeru is hot and tight around it and Yamato feels a surge in his groin in anticipation as he pushes in as far as it goes, slides it out a bit, then push it in again. He pulls it out after a minute or so, slicks another finger, and carefully presses against Takeru until they slip inside, tighter than before. He fucks his brother with is fingers, curves them downwards and searches along the wall until Takeru's hips jerk and the pillow muffles a loud moan.  
  
Yamato realizes that he is smiling as he continues to massage the spot. Takeru's hips are moving up and down as he vocalize into their mother's bedspreads, until he finally push himself up to turn around to stare pleadingly at Yamato.  
  
"Just _do_ it, Nii-san," he says and pushes himself up on his knees as Yamato's fingers fall out of him. Yamato leans over to take the condom, rips it open and puts it on without any ceremony. He climbs up behind his brother and runs a hand up between his legs, pushes his buttocks apart and rests his cock between them, the head just against Takeru's slicked hole.  
  
He pause for a moment and relishes in the view of his brother on his elbows and knees, dressed in a white bra and matching silk stockings, on their mothers bed, and if he hadn't been so completely aroused, he might have laughed at how utterly, completely wrong this scenario is. As it is, he can only moan a little at the sight his brother makes like this, run a hand up his thigh for then to grab a hold of Takeru's hips as he press against him. Takeru makes a pleased sound, and Yamato moans gratefully as the head slips past the barrier and into the tight heat of Takeru's ass. He pushes forward slowly until his groin is flush against Takeru's rump and he is held tight by slick heat.  
  
He pause for a moment, then, and leans forward to rest on his arms against Takeru's back, drawing out the moment. Takeru is silent beneath him, but his heaving breathing is making his back rise and fall against Yamato's chest. After a minute or so, he straightens and moves his hips backwards, slipping outside his brother until he is halfway out and presses forward again, easier this time.  
  
He is slow at first, enjoying the sensations of his brother around him as he carefully moves. As it becomes easier, the speed increase - in a few minutes, he is panting and steadily pumping in and out of Takeru. Takeru, who is still facing into the pillow with his airy breaths and occasionally gasps, until Yamato takes a hold of his hips and angles just _so_ , and then he almost-almost screams. Yamato keeps this up, then: holds his hips to try and keep it at the angle he knows will make his brother come. And Takeru starts vocalizing with helpless sounds of _ah, ah, ah_ that keep rising in pitch until he keening beneath Yamato, voice hitching at every thrust.  
  
"Takeru," Yamato manages to grind out, and stops to catch his breath and rest against his brother's back.  
  
"Nii-san, please," Takeru manages between pants, "don't stop now!" and then he pushes himself back against Yamato, who can little else do than start up again. Takeru raise himself on his arms and start meeting the thrusts, moaning loudly until he stills beneath him with a hitched breath, and then gives a final cry and slumps down.  
  
Yamato takes the opportunity to catch his breath, laying on top of his brother and just taking him in, blond hair and exhausted, laboring breathing. He kisses against his neck and the side of his face, before he pushes himself up on his elbows and starts moving once again.  
  
Takeru is limp beneath him, and he takes it a bit slower at first, slipping his arms around his brother to caress the nipples beneath the bra. Takeru makes a quiet, pleased sound, and Yamato whispers tender, silly endearments as his pace increase once again. He comes in a series of quick, shallow thrusts, and collapse on top of his brother once he has rode out the orgasm.  
  
They are still like that for a few minutes, until Yamato feels himself slipping out and remembers the condom. He manages to salvage it without any mess, and lays down on the other side of his brother to pull Takeru back to spoon against him. There is a wet spot on the bed and Takeru's stockings have ridden down beneath his knees, it is just bit too hot even this late in the evening and if mom's alarm clock is to be trusted, they'll need to be cleaned up and have fixed the bed in forty-five minutes. But Takeru is soft and pliant against him, and Yamato cannot think of anything more perfect than just this, right now.  
  
"You were wonderful," he tells his brother with a kiss to his cheek, and Takeru smiles weakly and curls up tighter against him.


End file.
